The Night's Fury
by dragonprotector
Summary: A week has past since the final battle and everyone is living in unison with dragons.However Hiccup can't adapt to the new limb, his life is now full of pain,however he is keeping it secret.When his condition worsens keeping it a secret becomes difficult.
1. One Week Later

**The Night's Fury**

The war had ended and dragons and Vikings had begun to live their lives side by side. Everyone owed their thanks to Hiccup, Berks most unlikely hero. He was different from the other Vikings but he had more heart than all of them put together. Stoick carried his battered unconscious son inside the house with Gobber not too far behind. A crowd of Vikings and dragons were outside the house waiting to see what was happening. When Hiccup woke up he saw his faithful dragon Toothless watching him. Hiccup smiled at his dragon and pulled back the covers to reveal the remains of his left leg, from the knee down was a metal prosthetic limb. With the assistance of Toothless, Hiccup opened the door to reveal something that he thought could never happen; Vikings and dragons living in unison.

That was over a week ago, Hiccup was still struggling to adapt to his new metal limb but Toothless was always on guard just encase he required any assistance. For the fourth time this morning Hiccup lost his balance and began to fall. Toothless immediately snapped into action and caught his rider before he hit the ground. "Thanks buddy" Hiccup patted the dragon's slick black scales at the back of his head, which caused the dragon to purr softly. "Don't worry about me okay, I'm sure I will adapt to it"

Toothless gave a small snort and helped his rider on his feet again. Toothless stared at Hiccup with big, sorrowful, green eyes feeling slightly guilty that he could save his riders leg any earlier. "Well I'll see you later" Hiccup called as he went through the door, Toothless was wondering what was going on but then remembered that Hiccup was going to meet up with Astrid at the battle arena for a practise.

Hiccup met Astrid inside the battle arena; they greeted each other and began to choose their weapons. Hiccup chose a long sword while Astrid chose her favourite double blades axe. Both of them watched each other to see who was going to attack first, however Astrid took into account Hiccups disadvantage, his leg. Even from a far distance Astrid saw that Hiccup was struggling to stand still. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She called to him. Hiccup looked up and gave her one of his usual smiles. "Yeah I'm okay" Hiccup confirmed.

Astrid still had doubt but began the fight. Astrid nearly caught Hiccups prosthetic leg a few times but Hiccup moved out the way. She had to admit he was doing quite well until she noticed his face was hinting signs of pain. "Are you okay Hiccup?" Hiccup looked up "Yeah" Hiccup replied. Astrid was concerned for Hiccup after the battle with the Red Death and Hiccup losing half of his left leg she had become a bit more protective and concerned about him.

While Astrid was thinking Hiccup began to feel slightly feverish and dizzy. His vision began to blur in and out, colours mixed and separated as his world began to spin. The stump was that remained of his left leg felt like it was one fire, the pain was excruciating. The world around him seemed to stand still as it blackened at the same time, before he knew it he it the hard floor of the arena.

Astrid saw Hiccup go down, she dropped he weapon and immediately ran to his side, she lifted the upper part of his body so his head was resting on her shoulder. "Hiccup" she called his name again and again but no reply. Finally she slid her left arm under his shoulders and her right arm under his knees, she was careful not to damage the prosthetic limb as she picked him up. Turning around she began to take Hiccup back home.

**Authors Note: First chapter in the story The Night's Fury. Please review and if you want to suggest any ideas for further chapters please PM me. Hope to see you soon next update**


	2. What Happened?

**The Night's Fury**

Astrid practically ran the entire way, everyone in the village wanted to know what was going on. On the way Astrid passed Gobber who was working on some saddles for dragons that Hiccup taught him how to make. "Hey Astrid" He shouted as she ran pass. "Sorry Gobber I can't talk right now" She replied slowing down. "Why what's the matter?" Gobber asked. Astrid turned around to show Gobber the fragile form of Hiccup in her arms. Gobber's jaws nearly dropped to the floor, he saw Hiccups face complete drained of colour and his face showing that the pain he was in was unbearable. Astrid saw that she wasn't far from his house and sprinted there. Astrid kicked the door open which caused it to slam against the wall behind it.

Toothless was upstairs when he heard something crash into the wall, on instinct he jumped down from his perch and ran down the stairs to see Astrid with Hiccup lying motionless in her arms. Toothless let out a panicked screech thinking that his rider was dead. Nuzzling against Hiccups cold cheek Toothless felt Hiccup move slightly to rest his hand on the dragon's nose. Toothless gave out a worried groan as Hiccups hand fell from Toothless nose and dangled to the side. Astrid walked forward so she could carry Hiccup up the stairs with Toothless close behind her.

Astrid opened Hiccups door with her foot again and carried him to his bed and pulled the covers over him. Toothless stalked behind her and nudged the door shut with his tail before proceeding to Hiccups bed. "Stay with him while I go get some supplies" Astrid said to Toothless who nodded and sat by the side of Hiccups bed. When Astrid returned she saw Toothless licking Hiccups face trying to cool his face down and to try and wake him up. Astrid came by the side of Toothless and asked him to go to the other side of the bed; Toothless obeyed and went to the other side. Picking up a cloth she dipped it in a bowl of water and placed it on Hiccup's forehead to try and cool him down. Next she removed the prosthetic limb, to reveal the skin underneath hat was badly inflamed.

Toothless watched Astrid all the time, making sure she wasn't trying to hurt Hiccup on purpose. He watched her take the prosthetic limb off and dap the skin underneath with a damp cloth. Toothless growled slightly at Astrid when Hiccup moaned in pain when she rubbed over one of the sides of his leg. Astrid looked at Toothless when he growled at her, then looked at Hiccup who looked like he was stirring. Astrid carried on trying to damp the remains of the leg without hurting him too much and then finally bandaging it.

Hiccup opened his eyes and saw that he was in his room, in his own bed. He looked around and saw Astrid on one side of his bed and Toothless on the other. Toothless laid his head on Hiccups lap; Hiccup looked at Toothless and scratched the dragon under his chin which the dragon purred in response. "Thanks guys, but what happened?" Hiccup asked. Toothless let out a sigh as he nudged Hiccup, the look in Toothless's eyes looked like he was trying to say _don't you ever scare me like that again._ Hiccup understood what Toothless was trying to say and apologised for scaring him. "So what happened?" Hiccup asked again. "You collapsed in the arena" Astrid replied. Hiccups face showed disappointment because collapsed in front of Astrid he felt pathetic.

Toothless grabbed the rag on Hiccup's forehead and gave it to Astrid to damp again. Astrid put the newly damped rag on Hiccup's forehead again and brushed some of his hair from his face. Hiccup just watched her as she ruffled his hair, Toothless licked Hiccup's face when he least expected it. "Thanks Toothless" Toothless just gave Hiccup a 'toothless' smile and laughed at his rider. "So shall we get back to the arena" Hiccup said as he tried to put his prosthetic limb back on. "Oh no you don't Hiccup your staying here" Astrid said pulling the limb away from Hiccup. "I'm fine really" Hiccup insisted. Toothless snorted and put his head on Hiccups chest so he couldn't sit up or even move. Just then Hiccup saw his vision fading again and it wasn't long before he lost consciousness again.

Hiccup was falling; a burst of fire surrounded him. Below him he saw giant jaws opening and coming towards him. Questions began to race through his mind. Where was toothless? Why is he falling? Suddenly he felt his left leg on fire. The flames grew higher and higher, then black consumed his vision.

**Authors Note: Well here is chapter 2. Look forward to reading you review. See you next update**


	3. Late Night Trauma

**The Night's Fury**

Hiccup shot up in bed screaming, his emerald green eyes scanning the dark room for any movement. He saw a dark figure up in the rafters and jumped out of bed forgetting that he didn't have his prosthetic limb attached to him and he fell onto the floor. Pain shot through his left leg, he couldn't see anything put felt liquid gathering where the bandages were. Hiccup clamped his eyes shut as more and more pain continued to course through his leg. When he opened them he was staring into huge green concerned eyes.

Toothless had heard Hiccup scream and also fall to the floor, within minutes Toothless was at Hiccups side. Hiccup's breathing quickened and small sobs came from his mouth. Toothless crawled closer to him and gently laid his head on Hiccups stomach and tuck one of his wings underneath the weeping boy. Hiccups dad Stoick was away on a trip with some of the other Vikings, so no-one but Toothless was able to help him. Suddenly Toothless realised another person who could help…

Astrid was sleeping soundly when she heard a very loud distressed roar; she woke up and went to her window to see the Night Fury, Toothless out side her window looking up at her with worried green eyes. Astrid got changed and crept outside to Toothless. "What's wrong Toothless?" Astrid asked the frightened dragon. Toothless just ran back to Hiccup's house and roared again wanting her to follow.

Hiccup didn't know how long he was lying on the floor but however long it was it was incredibly painful for him. He wasn't sure where Toothless went but he felt unsafe and no doubt lonely now that the Night Fury had disappeared. Suddenly he heard footsteps running into the room; Hiccup turned his head best he could to see who came in. He was praying that his dad hadn't returned early from his trip, Hiccup didn't want his dad to see him this vulnerable, a Viking shouldn't be vulnerable. Hiccup heard someone shout his name; however he couldn't respond, he couldn't focus on the two blurs approaching him. Remembering his nightmare Hiccup tried to get away only to injury himself even more, as he tried to get away he knocked over a small table which landed on his left leg. Hiccup cried out in pain when he felt the table fall onto his injured limb, he then saw the figures approach him quickly; the only thing he could think of was to try and defend himself. His plan was succeeding however one of the figures grabbed his wrists.

Astrid took hold of Hiccups wrist trying to restrain him from trying to hit her and Toothless. She looked into the petrified, emerald green eyes of Hiccup in front of her. The boy's breath was laboured and his skin covered in a thin clammy layer that covered his entire body. Toothless was behind Hiccup so he couldn't retreat any further, the dragon managed to wrap his body around Hiccup so the only exit was where Astrid was.

Astrid managed to pull Hiccup into her arms without hurting his injured leg. When she looked at him she saw that he had his eyes clamped shut with tears descending from them and he was shivering from fear or from a fever or maybe even both. Astrid was thinking what to do for him and then she remembered what her mother use to do when she was little and scared. She began to rock him backwards and forwards "Shhhhh…its okay" she whispered to him. A small moan escaped Hiccup's lips as Astrid rocked him back and forth.

Toothless watched observantly as Astrid rocked Hiccup to try and stop him crying. Hiccup chocked sobs transformed into small moans of pain; Toothless bowed his head down so he could see Hiccup better. However when Toothless brought his head closer a familiar smell filled his nose. Blood. Hiccup's blood. Toothless scanned his rider with large green eyes looking for the location of where the blood was coming from. After a few seconds of checking he found out that the stump that was the remains of his left leg was bleeding heavily. Scared and concerned Toothless nudged Astrid to look at Hiccups leg.

Astrid began unwrapping the bandage that was around his leg, the bandage was moist. Once she took the bandage off she saw the leg was bleeding heavily. Immediately she collected a clean cloth from the side and went to get some water. When she came back she damped the cloth and began to clean the injury, then she bandaged it back up.

Astrid picked Hiccup up and took him to his bed; she put Hiccup in his bed and then removed her shoes before she lay down next to him. After she pulled the covers around them and embraced Hiccup again before both of them fell asleep.

Toothless saw that Hiccup and Astrid had fallen asleep and jumped onto his perch in the rafters. He scanned the room before he closed his green eyes and fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter 3 for The Night's Fury. I want to thank everyone who have been reviewing my story. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you again next update.**


	4. The Chase

**The Night's Fury**

Hiccup woke up to see the sun peeking through the window of his room. He lay there for awhile scanning the room, when he wondered why he was strangely warm. Sure the blankets that he had kept him kind of warm but this was too warm to be from his blankets. Toothless maybe. He looked up to see Astrid's head above his, he then looked down to see that she has holding him in a firm but gentle embrace. Returning his gaze back to Astrid's face he saw how her hair sparkled slightly in the sun, as he was admiring her features he saw her blue eyes staring at him. In a panic Hiccup fell backwards and began to fall off the bed.

Astrid launched forward and grabbed Hiccup by the arm and pulled him back on the bed. "Take it easy" Astrid said as she steadied him. "What's going on?" Hiccup asked.

"I stayed here last night"

"How?"

"Toothless came to my house last night and got me to come here because you needed help"

"Well okay…so…thanks for helping me."

"It's okay"

"So the figures were you and Toothless"

"Yeah"

"Sorry if I hit you"

"No you didn't hit any of us"

Toothless opened his green eyes to see Astrid and Hiccup talking to each other. He jumped down from the rafters and stretched his limbs before continuing to the bed were the two teenage Viking were. "Hey buddy" Hiccup said as Toothless licked his face. Astrid didn't notice that Hiccup had put his prosthetic limb on so she watched both of them before Hiccup spoke. "Well I'm going for a walk so see you later" Hiccup dashed out the door as fast as he could and ran into the forest. Toothless took off after him followed by Astrid.

Astrid searched around the arena while Toothless searched the forest but there was no sign of Hiccup anywhere. Toothless took to the forest again and searched the entire island for his rider. Then he spotted something moving in the forest. He jumped over a fallen log and touched down on the ground, with one swift movement he turned around and saw Hiccup sitting with his back against the rock.

Hiccup was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Toothless was leaning close to him. Hiccup was thinking what his life was like before the battle. Toothless sat next to Hiccup and sighed as he stretched his wings. Hiccup looked up at Toothless. "What's wrong buddy? Do you want to fly?" Hiccup asked the dragon already knowing the answer. Toothless's ears picked up and his eyes shone brightly in the sun. "Okay let's go get the saddle but we can't be seen okay" Hiccup said as he rode on Toothless's back.

When they got back to the house, Hiccup crept inside a grabbed his saddle and his riding gear and exited. Toothless and Hiccup went back into the forest where Hiccup attached the saddle to Toothless and added his riding gear to himself. Hiccup mounted Toothless and they took to the sky.

It refreshed Hiccups mind soaring through the clouds with Toothless. He saw the arena where he used to be a poor excuse of a Viking according to the others but look at him now. A hero. Sure he had a half a leg missing but he took down the biggest dragon the whole of Berk has ever seen. Toothless took a dive and went in and then out of the sea soaking Hiccup. Hiccup laughed and so did Toothless but soon stopped.

A flapping behind them, Hiccup turned around and saw Astrid and her Deadly Nadder Hurricane. "Come on buddy we need to lose them" Hiccup said as he held onto his saddle. Toothless understood and shot up in the sky vertically, sure Nadders were fast but the Night Fury was even faster. Toothless sharply turned and dived to try and loose Astrid and Hurricane, however they wouldn't give up so easily.

Toothless swerved in-between cliffs and rocks before flying on the side and head back to the forest. "I think we lost them" Hiccup said as he looked back to see if they were following. Suddenly a blue blur came by the side of them which startled Toothless. Hiccup turned his head and saw Astrid on Hurricane. "Hiccup what are you doing? You should be resting" Astrid shouted so Hiccup could hear her over the winds. Hiccup took no notice and guided Toothless into another dive towards the sea, Astrid and Hurricane followed them. "We need to loose them" Hiccup said to Toothless who gave him a confused look but followed his order anyway.

Toothless headed for the forest and landed on the floor where Hiccup found him. Hiccup slide down Toothless's side slowly so he wouldn't put too much weight on the prosthetic limb and sat on the grass. Toothless sat beside him and curled his tail and wings around the young boys figure. It was quiet until a twig snapped behind them. Hiccup looked around and saw Astrid with Hurricane behind her. Hiccup tried to get up but the prosthetic limb didn't support his weight and it gave way causing him to land on Toothless's tail. Astrid wasn't amused; Hiccup gave a slight worried smirk to Toothless as he said "Da da da we're dead"

**Authors Note: Here is Chapter 4 of The Night's Fury. I hope you are enjoying the story so far and I will look forward to reading your reviews. See you next update**


	5. The Arena

**The Night's Fury**

Astrid approached Hiccup and pulled him to his feet. Hiccup stumbled slightly and fell again but this time landing against Astrid. "Hiccup why did you go flying when you're not well enough yet?" Astrid asked as she supported Hiccup. Hiccup didn't make eye contact with Astrid instead he was staring at the ground, hoping that she would give up and leave. There was silence between the two Vikings the only noise they could hear was Toothless walking to the lake for a drink. "Hiccup why did you?" Astrid asked again. Hiccup looked up at her "I can't stop myself, I see Toothless and I just have to fly". Hiccup returned his gaze to floor thinking that she wouldn't believe him.

"It's okay, I understand but you could have just told me" Astrid said.

"Yeah but…wait you do?"

"Yeah"

"Oh…well that was stupid"

"So what do you want to do?"

"Maybe go to the arena"

"I'll come with you"

"Well okay, Toothless are you coming buddy?"

Toothless looked at Hiccup and scampered towards him like an impatient pup. Astrid mounted Hurricane and Hiccup did the same on Toothless, they both took to the skies and headed towards the arena. The dragons flew side by side on their journey until Toothless decided he was going to perform a dive. "Toothless what are you…" Hiccup was cut off as the dragon went into a vertical dive towards the ocean. Hiccup felt the water surround him and Toothless as they submerged into the sea. It was only a few second until Toothless launched out of the water like a rocket, causing the water to spray around them.

Astrid and Hiccup walked up to the arena and saw everyone crowded around it. "What's going on?" Astrid asked. Hiccup replied with a shrug and carried on walking towards the arena. "Hiccup" A voice shouted behind him. Hiccup turned around and saw his dad.

"Dad"

"Hiccup, Gobber have been looking everywhere for you"

"Why were you looking for me?"

"The whole village want to hear your words of advice"

"They what?"

"He's here!" Stoick shouted as he led Hiccup down into the arena. Once in Gobber came around the corner to meet them.

"Thank Thor you're here, everyone was wondering where you were". Hiccup was nervous, he felt like he was going to be sick. He had to talk in front of the whole village by himself.

"Don't worry Hiccup you'll be fine" Stoick reassured as he pushed his son out into the open. Hiccup felt like prey as he looked up to see the entire village staring down at him. The only friendly faces he could see were Toothless and Astrid who were standing near the entrance along with Stoick and Gobber.

Before Hiccup even said anything his world went black in seconds.

Astrid was watching when Hiccup collapsed, Toothless let out a screech as he saw his rider go down. In a matter of seconds Astrid and Toothless joined Gobber and Stoick in the arena. Stoick picked up his unconscious son and took him away from the arena while Gobber ran off to get some water. Toothless laid himself behind Hiccup and spread his wings over Hiccup to keep the sun off him. Astrid was checking Hiccup's left leg, she unwrapped the bandages to reveal the abused flesh. The skin was badly inflamed much worse than last time she checked. When Astrid looked up she saw Gobber with a mug of water.

A painful moan escaped out of Hiccups lips, he felt someone around his left leg or what remained of it. Hiccup opened his emerald green eyes and saw Astrid, Toothless, Stoick and Gobber crowded around him. "What happened?" Hiccup asked as he began to sit up against Toothless's side. Astrid came by the side of Hiccup while Stoick bandaged Hiccup's leg. Gobber gave Hiccup the mug of water who began sipping it gently down his throat. Hiccup finished his drink and placed it by the side of him. "Hiccup you fainted" Astrid explained as she moved closer next to Hiccup. Hiccup sighed and walked out of the arena, followed by the others.

"Hiccup it's no big deal that you fainted" Gobber said as Hiccup mounted Toothless. Hiccup turned his head towards the others; tears were forming in his eyes.

"Where are you going to go?" Astrid asked.

"Away from here" Hiccup replied

Stoick tried to stop his son but it was too late, Hiccup and Toothless had already taken flight. Thinking quickly Astrid called Hurricane and took to the skies as well.

**Authors note: First I want to apologize to all of my readers about the time it has taken me to produce this chapter, I had no idea what to type so if you have any suggestions PM me or if you have not got an account then put it in your reply. I will hopefully see you next update. Bye**


	6. Running

**The Night's Fury**

Hiccup took to the skies as fast as he could; Toothless flapped his black wings as they climbed higher into the sky. _Thor I must have looked so pathetic_ Hiccup thought as Toothless flew above the clouds. Hiccup was deep in thought when a huge shadow flew over him and Toothless; Hiccup looked up and saw the dragon which he fought with more than a week ago the Red Death. Hiccup looked down at Toothless who seemed to have not noticed the dragon coming towards them. "Toothless we need to get out of here the Red Death is above us" Hiccup called to his dragon. Toothless looked all around him and saw no trace of the dragon Hiccup was describing and kept flying normally. "Toothless it's in front of us" Hiccup called again. Toothless was looking straight a head of him and saw nothing. What was wrong with Hiccup?

Hiccup saw the huge dragon in front of them, he shouted to Toothless again but his dragon ignored him and kept flying. _Why can't Toothless see it?_ Hiccup thought. Hiccup steered Toothless into a dive to take cover in the water below them. When they were few feet above the ocean Hiccup saw it turn into a grey rocky land with flames surrounding him. In a panic Hiccup pulled his dragon out of the dive and into a sharp turn.

Toothless wasn't sure what was going on, Hiccup had told him that the Red Death was pursuing them but when Toothless looked there was no sign of the dragon anywhere. Toothless let out a worried groan to his rider checking if he was alright. "I'm sorry Toothless, I don't know what's wrong with me" Hiccup said to the dragon.

Toothless glided down onto one of the nearby cliffs and landed on the soft grass, he then knelt down so Hiccup could get of easy. Hiccup slid down Toothless's side and onto the grass, he patted the dragon on the nose and rested his forehead against the dragon's smooth scales. Toothless curled his tail around Hiccup encase he lost his balance like he had done many times since he had a prosthetic leg. "Hey Toothless, do you remember when I use to run all the time?" Hiccup asked the Night Fury. Toothless watched his Hiccup with his large green eyes, indeed he did remember when he use to chase Hiccup around the valley and when Hiccup tried to run faster than him. "I do miss being able to do that" Hiccup said to Toothless as he remembered that day.

"_Come on Toothless, I'm going to win today" Hiccup shouted cheerfully as he set out the starting and finishing line. Toothless looked up and smirked at him, he had tried this many time but never succeeded in beating the Night Fury. Hiccup got ready at the line and watched his dragon stroll over to him. "On your marks, get set, go!" Hiccup called as he ran across the valley at full speed, Toothless however did not put any effort into over taking Hiccup and in a matter of seconds Toothless had dashed across Hiccup's finish line and sat down on the ground and waited for his rider. "Oh come on, that's sixteenth times in a row you have beat me" Hiccup complained waving his hands in the air at the same time. _

_Toothless eyed his rider and began to get ready to pounce. Hiccup noticed this and ran off across the valley with a playful Toothless behind him. Hiccup laughed as Toothless chased him before fell into the lake, soon after Toothless jumped in with Hiccup causing a huge splash that went all over Hiccup completely soaking him. Both rider and dragon got out of the water and sat on the grass laughing as they did so._

Hiccup smiled at the memory that was the last time he ran with Toothless. Toothless let out a short snort and allowed Hiccup to mount him again. "Come on bud let's go home" Hiccup called to his dragon. Toothless spread his wings ready to take off, but how he did it Hiccup could never had guessed. Toothless was not flying; he was running. Hiccup couldn't help but smile as the sensation of running came back to him, Toothless let out a grin as well as they charged around the cliff.

After a while Toothless slowed down and stood still to let Hiccup get his breath back. Hiccup's smile turned into a worried frown as he saw the Red Death approach once more. "Let's go" Hiccup ordered Toothless as they dived of the cliff. One of the rocks was sticking out of the cliff and Toothless crashed into it causing Hiccup to fall of him. Toothless spun around and saw Hiccup plummeting towards the ground. Quickly Toothless flew vertically towards Hiccup before grabbing his rider firmly and pulling him towards his chest as his wings folded around them.

Astrid was searching for any sign of Hiccup and Toothless; you would think that a midnight black dragon in a clear sky would be easy to find. But not this dragon and rider. Hurricane let out a screech which caused Astrid to look towards the cliffs. There lying on the rocks was Toothless and his rider.


	7. The Rescue

**The Night's Fury**

Astrid steered Hurricane down near the rocks a fast as she could, Hurricane flapped its wings vigorously as it came to land on one of the rocks. Astrid slid of the dragon on the side and ran up to where Hiccup and Toothless were. She looked at Toothless who had one wing underneath him and the other spread out against a rock. The dragon let out a moan as she approached him, his eyes searching for where is rider was. Astrid placed on hand gently on Toothless's snout "Where's Hiccup?" she asked. Toothless looked over to the sea, Astrid followed his gaze and saw a hand disappear under the water.

Shocked Astrid ran and dived into the sea, whilst underwater she saw a figure floating to the bottom of the ocean. Astrid swam as fast as she could towards the figure, when she grabbed onto the person she looked at their face. Hiccup had his eyes closed and his face was losing its colour fast. Astrid put on of Hiccup's arms around her shoulders as she wrapped one of her arms around his waist and she swam up to the surface.

Astrid ad Hiccup broke the surface of the water and Astrid dragged Hiccup out of the sea and onto the rocks where Hurricane and Toothless were waiting. Astrid laid Hiccup on his back and removed the damp furs and threw them on the ground. Examining Hiccup she saw he wasn't breathing, Astrid put her head to Hiccup's chest and didn't hear a heartbeat. Immediately she put one hand onto of the other on Hiccup's chest, she pushed down 20 times and gave one mouth to mouth. She repeated this three times until Hiccup brought up some water and slowly began to open his emerald green eyes.

Hiccup opened his eyes and saw Astrid's blue eyes staring at him. He started shivering as his clothes were soaked through and he water was nearly ice temperature. Hiccup rolled onto his side and tried to conserve as much heat as possible my attempting to curl into a ball. He couldn't hear the approaching footsteps until he felt someone try to straighten his body out. His joints and muscles felt like they were frozen solid as the person behind him began to bring him out of the ball he had put himself in.

Astrid pulled Hiccup into her arms and held him as tight as she could without hurting him. Hiccup's skin was cold and he was beginning to loose consciousness. Astrid didn't know what to do she couldn't take Hiccup on Hurricane because Toothless needs Hiccup to fly again, and she couldn't take Hiccup on Toothless because she didn't know how the specially designed saddle worked. While Astrid was thinking Toothless was sniffing around the cliff to try and find a way back to the village. Astrid looked back at Hiccup who was shaking violently; she turned around and asked Toothless and Hurricane to come over to where Astrid and Hiccup were. Toothless nudged Hiccup's face trying desperately to get a response. "Toothless, Hurricane can you try and keep Hiccup warm while I find a way out?" Both dragons nodded and made a protective tight circle around the fragile boy keeping him warm against the cold breeze that came with the darkening sky.

Astrid was searching around the cliffs when she saw a stairway leading back up to the island immediately she ran back to the Hiccup and the dragons. "Come on" She urged the dragons as they stood up. Hurricane ran up the stairs with no hesitation while Toothless stayed by Astrid. Toothless nudged Astrid while looking at Hiccup Astrid got what Toothless was trying to imply and she strapped Hiccup on Toothless back and proceeded up the stairs. When they all got to the top of the cliff Astrid told Hurricane to go home while Toothless and she took Hiccup back to his house.

Stoick was sitting quietly in his house listening to the crackle of the fire when he heard someone open his door. He looked up and saw Astrid enter the room with Hiccup being carried in her arms. Instantaneously Stoick ran up to where Astrid was holding Hiccup, he didn't notice Toothless had also come in. Stoick looked at his son and tried to get a response from him. "Hiccup" Stoick called but Hiccup gave no reaction, he went to touch Hiccup's arm but when he did his warm hand connected with Hiccup's cold skin. "We need to get him warmed up fast" Stoick said.

Astrid nodded and gave Stoick Hiccup then she ran upstairs. Astrid entered Hiccup's room and took the covers and pillow off Hiccup's bed and took them downstairs. When Astrid went downstairs Stoick had disappeared. "Stoick?" Just then Stoick came around the corner with a large pillow in his hand. Astrid lifted Hiccup up off a chair where Stoick had left him and put him on the large pillow which was near the fire. Stoick placed Hiccup's smaller pillows under his head while Astrid wrapped the covers around him.

Astrid and Stoick watched Hiccup from the chairs nearby, both of them took turns looking after Hiccup every two hours. Astrid turned around to Stoick "I thought Hiccup's bed used to be down here"

"It was but I had some problems with the house and it had to be moved upstairs"

"Did you manage to fix the problem?"

"Yeah I finished it moments before you arrived"

"I think Hiccup's still having trouble getting down the stairs"

"Yeah tomorrow Gobber and I might have time to move it back down here"

"I think Hiccup would like that"

"Do you want to stay the night here Astrid?"

"What?"

"Well I was thinking if you wanted to stay here tonight to look after Hiccup, but if you don't want to that's okay"

"No it' okay, thank you"

Stoick smiled and said good night to Astrid and went to his room leaving her with Hiccup and Toothless who was lying on the stairs. Astrid put out the fire and pulled back the covers on Hiccup and lay next to him. Without warning Hiccup turned over and nuzzled into Astrid's side. Astrid turned over and embraced Hiccup to try and keep him warm and drifted off to sleep with Hiccup nestled in her arms.

**Aurthor's Note: Here is the 7th chapter of The Night's Fury. Looking forward to reading your reviews and I hope you have enjoyed it. Thank for everyone who is reading and review I will see you next update**


	8. Looking after Hiccup

**The Night's Fury**

Stoick awoke the next morning and began to get ready for the day; he and Gobber had agreed to bring Hiccup's bed downstairs so the poor boy would not have to keep struggling up and down the stairs every morning and night. After Stoick was dressed he walked out of the room and into the place where Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid were supposed to be. However when Stoick entered the room Astrid was missing from the group, Hiccup was still asleep under the brown blankets while the black Night Fury known as Toothless was lying on the stairs with his body stretched out on the uneven surface. Stoick carried on searching for the young female Viking when the door opened to real Astrid with a basket next to her; she carried it inside and put it down near the table.

Toothless's nose twitched and began to sniff the air for the new scent, even in his sleep the Night Fury could smell what Astrid had brought inside the basket. Fish. Slowly Toothless began to lift his black eyelids to reveal penetrating greeny yellow eyes which scanned the room looking for the source of the smell. Toothless stretched his limbs out like a cat before trotting over to the basket of fish. He began to sniff the basket to check if it was where the fish smell was coming from until he heard Astrid say something. "I see you have found your breakfast Toothless" Astrid laughed. Toothless snorted as Astrid picked the basket up to take it and Toothless outside. "I didn't think you would be up" Astrid explained to Toothless as she tipped the basket open causing the fish to spread out on the floor. Toothless sniffed the fish before he began to eat the fish while Astrid gave him a pat on the head and continued back inside.

Astrid walked through the door and saw Stoick sitting on the floor holding his son who was still wrapped up in the blankets from the night before. "Stoick?" Astrid asked as she walked closer to him and Hiccup.

"Oh hello Astrid" Stoick replied

"Is he okay?"

Stoick nodded but Astrid noticed that his face showed uncertainty. Astrid kneeled down next to the pair and looked at Hiccup who breathing was laboured as small traces of sweat trickled down his forehead. At that moment the door swung open to reveal Gobber who greeted Stoick and Astrid as he came in. "Good morning Hiccup?" Gobber said but got no reply. "He isn't up yet?" Gobber asked and Stoick shook his head. There was silence in the room until a roar filled he room, everyone turned around and saw Toothless poking his head around the door. "I better go exercise him" Astrid explained as she got up and left the room.

"So are we going to get this bed downstairs Stoick?"

"Yes let's go"

Stoick was walking backwards down the stairs with Gobber guiding the bed down from the top of the stairs. For the two Vikings the bed wasn't heavy at all and they soon got the bed downstairs and ready. Stoick walked over to where Hiccup was lying and picked him up to put him on the bed, after Gobber and Stoick sat down on two nearby chairs.

"What's wrong Stoick?"

"What am I going to do Gobber?"

"What do you mean?"

"How can I tell Hiccup that I need to leave again?"

"Stoick it's not your fault that you have to go and negotiate with another tribe?"

"But I will be gone and so will you and most of the other Vikings. Who will look after Hiccup?"

"Ask Astrid or some of the others to help"

"No I'm serious"

"So am I"

"Look I'm sure that they have other things to do beside watch Hiccup"

"Astrid doesn't seem to mind"

"What's your point?"

"Hiccup will be safer if he was with Astrid and if something goes wrong, not that it will, but she will know what to do"

Stoick looked at Gobber and then sighed "I suppose you're right, I'll ask her"

Astrid walked back to Hiccup's house with Toothless and opened the door. She entered the house and saw Stoick sitting next to Hiccup who was sleeping on the bed. "Is he any better?" Astrid asked.

"Astrid"

"Yeah"

"I have to go away with Gobber and some of the other Vikings"

"Okay"

"And I need someone to look after Hiccup while we are away"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Gobber and I decided that Hiccup would be safer if he was with you, if you want to that is"

"Yeah I'll do it"

"Good, if Hiccup wonders where I am, just tell him I will be back in about 2 weeks" and with that Stoick left leaving Astrid alone with Hiccup.

Astrid was sitting on the chair that Stoick was sitting on previously when Hiccup began to stir slightly. Astrid put one of her hands against Hiccup's forehead and felt that he was burning up. Astrid stood up and grabbed a clean rag and put it in some water and then returned to the bed and placed it on Hiccup's burning forehead. Hiccup winced when the cold rag was placed on his forehead and slowly began to open his eyes.

His vision was blurry; he couldn't distinguish any of the objects in the room. His emerald green eyes looking around to try and identify where he was, then he saw a blue object come into sight. "Astrid?" Hiccup asked when his vision began to clear. He felt a warm hand touch the side of his cheek; he looked up and saw Astrid in front of him. Hiccup stared at her for a moment before he began cough violently. Astrid sat Hiccup up and handed him a cup of water which she had put on the side. Hiccup saw Astrid offer him the water and accepted it with a shaking hand. Slowly he tipped the cup up so the water slipped down into his dry throat, after he gave a weak smile to Astrid and put the cup down on the side.

Hiccup began to shiver uncontrollably as he began to fall into unconsciousness, quickly he couldn't hold his weight up and he began to fall off the bed. Astrid rapidly caught him and helped to lay him on the bed. She pulled the covers up to his chin and went to wet the rag and fill up the cup of water. "Astrid…w…what…happ…happened?" Hiccup questioned. "I found you at the bottom of the rocks near one of the cliffs" Astrid replied

"How did I get…RED DEATH it's there" Hiccup shouted pointing to a corner of the room.

"Hiccup there's nothing there" Astrid said confused, she looked back at Hiccup who was staring into the corner with terrified eyes. _What's wrong with him?_ Astrid thought. She knew that Hiccup wouldn't look away from the corner so she sat on the bed and pulled him close to her so his gaze was diverted to her.

Astrid held Hiccup for a while, small paths of tears ran down his face causing Astrid to hold him closer to her. After about 30 minutes he began to calm down, tears had stopped running down his face. Hiccup with help from Astrid lay back down on the bed while Astrid went into another room. He waited for Astrid to return when he saw a black shadow loom over him Startled Hiccup looked up and saw two huge green eyes staring at him with concern. "Oh hey Toothless" Hiccup greeted as the Night Fury crept up to his bed.

Toothless nuzzled his nose into Hiccup's side causing Hiccup to show a weak smile. At that moment Astrid came back with a bowl in her hand which contained some kind of soup. Chicken stew to be precise an old Viking recipe, some people believe it will help the sick get better. Astrid put the stew on the side and helped Hiccup sit up again, she sat next to him on the bed and handed him the soup. After one spoonful he handed it back to Astrid, she looked confused but then understood what was going to happen next and quickly put the bowl on the side and grab a nearby bucket. Hiccup hung his head over the bucket and was sick, Astrid was rubbing his back while Toothless let out a sad moan and drooped his ears back.

After Hiccup was finished he was shaking and felt extremely warm and collapsed back on the bed. Astrid saw Hiccup was breathing hard and fast, she put anther wet rag on his forehead and held his hand while sitting on the chair near his bed. Hiccup's vision began to blur and eventually he closed his eyes.

Astrid woke up in the night and saw Hiccup tossing and turning in his sleep. Immediately she sat on his bed and shook one of his shoulders trying to wake him up. Astrid sighed and lifted him into a sitting position and rocked him back and forward like she did before and moment's later Hiccup was fast asleep again. Astrid moved back to the chair still holding one of Hiccup' hands and she to fell asleep

**Author's note: Here is chapter eight. Thank you for everyone who has waited for this chapter and thank you for your reviewws. I hope I see you next update. Bye**


	9. Not An Hallucination

**The Night's Fury**

Toothless woke up and felt a painful twinge in his stomach, groaning he got up and began to walk outside to get some fresh air. His greeny yellow eyes scanned the perimeter of Berk; he saw the dragons waking up and being fussed over by their owners. Toothless inhaled the morning smell of fish, sea and grass the smell brought peace into his mind. He remembered when he was younger he and the other hatchlings use to play all day around their territory even the young Terrible Terrors joined in with their games. Such peaceful memories crossed the Night Fury's mind like when he first met Hiccup.

_The boy had come out from behind the rocks with a small knife in his hand which was shaking with uncertainty. "Oh wow…I…I did it Oh I did it…this…this fixes everything. Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast" the boy said as put his foot on the dragon but was shook off causing the boy to retreat to the rock. Again the boy approached the dragon cautiously looking at what he had brought down. The Night Fury watched the young boy approach him, at that moment they stared at each other. The boy let out a shaky breath "I'm gonna kill you dragon…" The boy was turning the knife in his hands before the handle of the instrument was gripped with both hands. "I'm gonna…I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father" Again the boy let out another shaky breath "I am a Viking" The mumbled before looking into the dragon's eye "I AM A VIKING" The boy shouted at the dragon lying before him, he lifted the knife up ready to strike he had his eyes shut. He opened one of his eyes a little to see the Night Fury looking at him with a green cat like eye which gleamed with fear. The boy stared at the dragon feeling guilty before he tried to stabbed the dragon again After a while the dragon put his head on the floor and shut his eyes while giving out a groan of defeat. The boy went for a another try but dropped his hands down to his side and looked at the downed dragon in front of him. The Night Fury's breathed slowly but heavily as the boy looked at the ropes that bound the dragon. "I did this" He said walking away. The boy thought twice and began to cut the ropes. The Night Fury opened its eyes, once the ropes were cut the dragon pounced on the boy pinning him down with its right front paw. The boy was panicking as he looked up into the dragon's eyes. The boy saw the dragon twitch one of its black ears and stood up on its rear legs with its mouth open. He prepared himself for the devastating blast of fire however the dragon with all of its force stamped its feet down onto the floor and screeched down the boy's ear, before flying off into the trees leaving the boy in shocked and gasping for breath._

Toothless would never have thought that encounter would be the start of their friendship. He sighed now that Hiccup was ill with a fever he couldn't fly and get the exercise he needed. "Toothless" he heard Astrid call. Toothless let out a sigh and walked slowly with his head slumped forward not really caring if he could see where he was going or not. His ears were drooped back against his head which was almost dragging on the floor.

Astrid was looking for Toothless when see saw him walk slowly towards her with the most heartbreaking look on his face. Astrid carried the fish basket to him, when she got there he didn't even sniff it. "Toothless" Astrid said again while emptying the basket onto the floor. This time Toothless let out a miserable groan before lying on the green grass. Astrid had never seen him like this before normally he would be gulping his fish down whole then it came to her. _He must be really worried about Hiccup_ Astrid thought.

Toothless was lying on the grass when Astrid sat next to him and began to stroke his head. "I know how you feel Toothless, I'm worried too" Toothless's ears picked up as he cast his eyes towards the house. Astrid stood up and began to walk to the house. "If you eat your breakfast Toothless you can see Hiccup" Astrid said knowing that the Night Fury will eat the fish if he could see Hiccup after. Before Astrid even got in the house Toothless was walking behind her, Astrid looked behind her and saw that all of the fish was eaten. Opening the door and both she and Toothless proceeded to Hiccup's bed. Toothless sat around the side which didn't have the stool next to it while Astrid went to get another cold rag.

Hiccup felt awful, he felt hot and cold as fever chased each other around his skin, he had a terrible headache and his throat was extremely soar. _How can Astrid and the others cope with me? I'm useless. I got struck down by a small fever. Great I must look pathetic and what about Toothless no-on else know how to use the specially designed saddle except for me meaning…wait._ With that thought Hiccup's eyes shot open to see Toothless's snout close up to his face. "Hey bud" Hiccup said as he petted the dragon on the nose. Then Hiccup heard Toothless make a noise from his stomach. Hiccup knew what was going to happen next. Toothless regurgitated one of the fish he ate this morning, the fish landed on Hiccup's lap. Hiccup looked up at Toothless and saw that he was waiting for him to eat it. Hiccup signed and ate part of the fish and swallowed it, however Toothless's eyes were still watching him. "Toothless I know you want to make sure I eat but I don't eat raw fish like you, but thank you anyway" Hiccup explained. Toothless looked at Hiccup nodded understanding what he had said.

"Hey your up" A voice called. Hiccup looked to the direction the sound was coming from and saw Astrid walking towards him with a wet rag in her hand.

"Yeah I guess I am" Hiccup replied rubbing the back of his neck nervously "Wait… where is my dad?"

"He had to go to another island" Astrid replied

"Oh" Hiccup replied _I can't believe he has left again maybe he has had enough of me_

Astrid saw tears coming from Hiccup's eyes and gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "What's wrong?" Astrid questioned

"Nothing I just had something in my eye" Hiccup replied

_Like I'm going to believe that Hiccup_ Astrid thought

_That was a rubbish excuse, well done Hiccup_ Hiccup thought

The silence between the two Vikings when Hiccup heard a thunderous roar, quickly Hiccup grabbed the prosthetic leg that was by the side table, strapped it to his leg and hobbled to the window and saw once again the Red Death in the sky.

"Astrid look" Hiccup said pointing at the sky

"What is it?" Astrid replied walking up to Hiccup

"Look the Red Death is right there looking at us"

"Hiccup trust me, nothing is there"

_What's happening to me?_ Hiccup thought

_What's wrong with him? _

"It doesn't matter I guess I'm just going crazy" Hiccup replied sadly as he began to walk to the door

"Hiccup you still have a fever you can't go anywhere"

Toothless ran up to Hiccup to try and stop him however Hiccup had already left leaving Astrid and Toothless in the house.

Hiccup was walking in the forest and down the rocks to where he first met Toothless. Miserably he sat on a rock near the lake and looked at his reflection. _Maybe I was called Hiccup for a reason because I was a mistake from the start_. The silence was broke when a twig snapped in the distance, Hiccup turned around and saw a pair of glowing eyes staring at him. For a few minutes Hiccup stared at the pair of eyes. _No it's not real Hiccup, it's just a hallucination, it's not real_ Hiccup thought. The pair of eyes got closer but Hiccup didn't move. Then it hit him this wasn't a fragment of his imagination this was real, before he had time to react the creature pounced on him.

Astrid was asking everyone if they had seen Hiccup anywhere but they all replied no. Astrid sighed and began to give up when she heard the noise she dread to hear. Hiccup's scream.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait and I hope you can put up with my writers block which I am at war with. Anyway I hopoe you have enjoyed it and ideas for this story are always welcome. See you next time. Bye**

_._


	10. Astrid fights for Hiccup

**The Night's Fury**

The creature snapped at Hiccup's face only missing by an inch or so. Hiccup knew this wasn't a hallucination he could smell that creatures breathe as it tried to ensnare him in its vice like jaws. Green eyes focused around his location trying to search for what just attacked him, in the corner of his eye he saw a black blur shrinking into the distance. Hiccup got up and climbed the rocks as fast as he could encase the creature came back. A rock came loose under his prosthetic foot causing him to slip but luckily he managed to maintain his grip on the rocks. _Almost there_ Hiccup thought as he felt the edge of the rocks he was climbing. He pulled himself up and fell on his back breathing heavily.

Hiccup stood up only to meet the same eyes that were staring at him earlier. Hiccup was completely consumed by fear as the creature disappeared from sight. _Well this was stupid_ he thought. Then he felt the ground begin to shake violently he looked around the forest but he saw nothing. Suddenly he felt pain in his side as he was knocked back into the area in which he just climbed up.

Hiccup tumbled down the steep side and landed on his feet with an almighty snap. Hiccup fell to the floor and looked in horror at his legs, the prosthetic limb had snapped. Hiccup felt incredibly weak as he noticed that he had more injuries than he had thought, he felt underneath the area he was lying down on and found that it was moist. Retracting his hand he saw that it was stained in dark red blood. His blood. Panic took hold of Hiccup as he saw the creature leap down the rocks with surprising speed and landed a few feet away from Hiccup. _No! This is it, I'm a gonna. I should have listened to Astrid…Astrid, Toothless, Dad, Gobber, Tuff, Ruff, Fishlegs, Snotlout…I'm never going to see anyone again._ While Hiccup was thinking the creature snarled and showed it's fangs to Hiccup before letting out an ear-splitting roar and began to charge.

Astrid heard Hiccup scream and ran in the direction it was coming from. The forest. Adrenalin was pumping through her veins as she ran deeper into the forest, she dodged every obstacle that stood in her way desperately praying that she would arrive in time to save Hiccup. Then she saw Hiccup lying motionless on the floor as a creature charged straight for him. Astrid found a loose rock and threw it at the creature hitting it in the head. Its yellow eyes as bright as forge fires stared at her, Astrid pursued down the rocks keeping full eye contact with the creature in front of her. When Astrid got to the bottom the creature hissed and charged for Astrid who was waiting with axe in hand. The creature's jaws just missed Astrid's hand who then countered its attack by swinging her axe down onto the only reachable place which was its chest. The axe took a chunk off of the creature which howled in pain as the muscle was being cut away. Angry yellow eyes looked into cold ice blue ones as the creature got up to attack again. Instead of attacking Astrid it launched itself at Hiccup who was lying defenceless and weakened on the floor from its previous attack. Astrid saw the creatures target _Oh no you don't_ Astrid thought as she intercepted the attack by swinging her axe again hitting the creature in the face and slicing down its left eye. Again the creature hissed and snarled as it was its attack was stopped again by the blonde female Viking. Astrid got knocked over by the creature as it charged again, but she quickly recovered and hit its rib cage with her axe. The bones cracked and began to become visible as the sharp parts of the bone pieced through the scaly black skin of the creature. Every time Astrid hit the creature it got back up again no matter how injured it was. Astrid threw the furs that she had taken with her on the floor and began to prepare for the next attack. Astrid and the creature circled each other with Astrid never dropping her guard over Hiccup's body. She watched the creature as it scampered off onto the rocks, sighing she turned around and began to go where Hiccup was.

The creature was crouching on one of the rocks waiting for the opportune moment to strike the young Viking. It watched her turn around and made her way to its earlier victim. This was the moment it had been waiting for and leaped off the rocks with its claws as sharp as daggers outstretched ready to grab the blonde Viking. Then the girl swung the axe at the creature slicing it in the neck but its claws dung into her arm before it crashed onto the ground in front of her.

Astrid looked at her arm where the creature had scratched her; the wounds were not very deep. She turned around and ran to Hiccup's side while collecting the furs on the way. When she approached Hiccup she saw how bad he had gotten injured. There were three deep wounds on his side were the creature had scratched him and his prosthetic limb was twisted and had sunk deeper into what remained of his leg. _No he can't be…_Astrid thought as tears began to form in her eyes. She carefully lifted Hiccup up and put her head against his chest. She waited for a bit then she heard the soft thudding of his heart. _He's alive…He's alive_ Astrid thought as tears of sorrow changed into tears of joy. Hiccup groaned as Astrid began to stand him up. Once she had him standing she draped the furs around Hiccup trying to keep him as warm as she could as they made there way back to the village. But one of the biggest obstacles stood in their way. They had to climb the rocks. Astrid looked at Hiccup who had his eyes shut before she pulled him onto her back and tied the two ends of the furs together around her waist making a sort of harness to keep Hiccup on her back. Grabbing each rock carefully Astrid made her way up the steep side until she reached the top.

Hiccup felt something hard underneath him and began to open his eyes. He saw how he was moving through the forest without moving. _What's going on? Wait… how did get out of the canyon?_ Hiccup thought as he tried to move but something was holding him down, then he noticed that he was strapped onto someone's back. "Astrid" Hiccup murmured.

"Hiccup" Came the reply

Before Hiccup got the chance to answer he was being placed down on the ground and then a moment later Astrid sat down next to him. Hiccup felt pain in the upper part of his right arm. "That's for scaring me" Astrid said. Hiccup knew what was going to happen next Astrid kissed Hiccup on the forehead considering that most of his face was injured. "That's for everything else" Astrid continued.

"Astrid what happened?" Hiccup asked

"You got attacked by a creature"

"Where is it now?"

"Dead"

Hiccup was silent as he looked at Astrid's axe which was covered in black blood.

"We better get back to the village before winter starts" Astrid suggested.

Hiccup nodded and tried to get up but ended up falling, before he hit the ground Astrid caught him under his arms and got him to lean against her for support. They began there journey back to the village.

After a while Hiccup's leg gave way for the fifth time causing him to fall against Astrid completely exhausted. "Astrid…" Hiccup started which got Astrid's attention. "Just go to the village and leave me here"

Astrid couldn't believe what he was saying. "Hiccup I'm not leaving you here"

"You have no choice"

"Hiccup there is no way I'm leaving you"

"There's no time winter will come before we make it"

"Hiccup we are going together"

"Astrid please I don't want you to freeze to death out here"

"Hiccup you can't walk back to the village alone"

"I don't care you need to go to the village, I'll get there on my own"

Astrid walked up to Hiccup who had his gaze fixed on the floor and threw him as gently as she could over her shoulder.

"Astrid what are you…?"

Astrid looked at Hiccup which caused him to quit the argument and let her carry him back. Then something touched her on the head she looked up and saw that it had began to snow

The body of the creature lay in a pool of its own blood with most of its ribs smashed by the blows from the axe. Its muscles twitched and its eye opened in fury. It got up on its feet and snapped its jaws before it began to sniff the ground. The smell of Hiccup's blood drifted into its nose as it began to follow its unsuspecting prey.

**Authors Note: Here is chapter 10 to the Night's Fury. Thank you for your reviews and I hopeyou enjoyed this chapter. Seeyou next update. Bye**


	11. Infection Bloodloss and Blizzard

**The Night's Fury**

The snow had begun to fall more heavily. "Astrid can you put me down please" Hiccup asked. Astrid did what he said and put one of her arms around his waist to support him. Astrid and Hiccup were navigating through the forest when Hiccup's leg gave way but Astrid managed to hold him up against her. _His leg is giving way more often_ Astrid thought as Hiccup tried to get his balance back. Astrid looked around the forest which was slowly turning white from the snow and saw a small cave which was formed by overhanging rocks. Gently she nudged Hiccup in the side which caused him to look at her. "Come on there's a shelter up ahead we can rest there" Astrid said as she helped Hiccup to steady himself and began to walk to the cave.

Toothless had been trying to find the two Vikings for a while but the snow was making it difficult to find their scent. Growling he continued to sniff the ground for any trace of where Astrid and Hiccup went. Then Toothless looked to the horizon and saw something that caused him even more worry, a blizzard was heading straight for Berk. Screeching Toothless ran to find the other dragons to warn them and their riders.

Hiccup with the help of Astrid managed to make it to the cave. Hiccup was glad that he could rest for while however he was worried about winter coming quicker than he was expecting. He was watching Astrid who was staring outside; the trees were covered with snow as well as the ground. Exhausted Hiccup tipped his head back against the back of the cave and began to close his green eyes.

Astrid was staring at the snow falling from the white sky above her. She took her ice blue eyes of the snow and looked over to see how Hiccup was. A wave of worry washed over her like a tidal wave as she noticed that Hiccup had become exhausted after there journey to the cave. His face was pallid and covered in a thin layer of sweat. _Not now_ Astrid thought as he didn't wake up when she shook him. "Hiccup" She said as she shook his shoulders again but Hiccup didn't stir. Astrid wrapped the furs tighter around Hiccup's shivering body. A defining roar shook the snow off the trees causing Astrid to become on edge. She shook Hiccup frantically and was shouting his name as she wanted to get out of thee forest as quick as possible.

Green eyes slowly opened to Astrid shouting his name, he sat slowly groaning as he did so. "What's wrong?" he asked her worried.

"I don't think that creature is dead"

"What? But from the size of the creature and how much blood is on the axe it should have died"

"Yeah but you can never be too certain"

"Let's go"

Astrid helped Hiccup to his feet who held back a painful yelp as the metal of the prosthetic dug deeper into his skin. Astrid saw that Hiccup was holding back a shout of pain and pulled him closer to her side trying to offer as much support as she could.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry to the village? It would take pressure of your leg" Astrid asked turning to Hiccup.

"No, no it's fine Astrid…I'm fine, nothing to worry about" Hiccup said while tripping over his words.

Astrid knew that she couldn't convince him otherwise and continued to help Hiccup navigate through the forest.

It was hot on their trail now, the creature's dark black tongue licked the traces of its last meal before continuing to follow the Vikings. It came to a cave were blood was present on the wall. It began to sniff the wall and found out from the scent and amount of blood the young boy was getting weaker by the minute. Quickly it ran across the uneven ground searching for its wounded victim.

Infection and blood loss had taken its toll on Hiccup as he needed to rest for often and became more tired. Astrid was always there whenever he needed her especially when he needed support. "Hiccup you okay?" He heard Astrid ask. Hiccup could only groan as he was too drained of energy to speak. "Come on Hiccup don't give up now" Astrid encouraged him but it wasn't working. Hiccup sagged into a crouch unable to keep himself standing even with Astrid's help. His body seemed heavy as he began to lie on the floor. "Don't lie down Hiccup" Astrid said urgently

"I can't make it Astrid"

"What? Come on Hiccup you can make"

"Astrid I'm struggling to walk even on a flat path how am I suppose to manage the hill further up?

Green eyes stared into Astrid's eyes as she looked at his. Astrid saw that the once white snow around Hiccup was now stained red. Astrid looked at the sky and saw that the snow that was falling gently had now turned into a blizzard. "Come on Hiccup we need to move" Astrid informed as she helped hiccup to his feet.

Without warning the creature darted out from the trees and separated Astrid from Hiccup. Hiccup who was knocked down by the creature sat there in shock as one yellow eye stared at him. The creature closed the gap between itself and Hiccup by pressing a heavy front foot on Hiccups chest. It's jaws opened exposing its teeth.

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 11 in THe Night's Fury. Thank you for reading and I will se you next update I hope you have enjoyed it**


	12. The Search

**The Night's Fury**

The creature had pinned down the young boy with one of its front legs pushing down heavily on his chest. The smell from the wounds that it inflicted earlier had become gravely infected and was weakening its prey by the minute. The creature's ears twitched as it heard a sound from behind it, it was the female Viking from before but this time it was ready. It swung its long tail hitting the Viking into a nearby rock. "Astrid!" The young boy screamed. The creature turned its head back to the boy and it began to apply more pressure to his chest causing him to scream in pain.

Astrid heard Hiccup's scream and picked up her axe and ran up to the creature but this time dodging its tail. "Come on" Astrid yelled at the creature. The creature threw its head back and unleashed a breath of fire. Astrid dodged out the way by doing a summersault dive and finished with a reverse tumble. The creature was furious as it charged again but ended up getting hit with the axe causing it to tumble over. Astrid didn't take any chanced this time she was going to make sure this thing is dead. The creature leapt on its feet again and knocked Astrid over. She quickly recovered and threw the axe at the creature hitting it in the chest. The axe was wedged deep in the creature's chest causing it to hiss and screech before finally dropping down dead.

Astrid ran forward put got knocked over by something; she looked around and saw another one of those creatures but a lot bigger. Astrid quickly pulled the axe out of the dead creature on the floor and prepared for battle. The large creature saw Hiccup lying on the floor and ran up to him ready to finish him off, however Astrid jumped in front of Hiccup with her axe ready to strike. Just like the other one no matter how many times Astrid hit it, it wouldn't die. Astrid knew that the only way to kill it was either cutting its head of or hitting its heart. Astrid stood ready as the creature lunged at her. Swiftly she moved out the way and hacked the into the creatures neck with her axe. The creature's headless body collapsed on the floor in a heap with its head lying not far from it.

Astrid ran up to Hiccup and picked him up. "Hiccup" she said as she shook his shoulders, however he gave no reply. Worried she put her ear to his chest and heard him heart beating quickly. "It's okay Hiccup we're going to get to the village together" Hiccup groaned but did not open his eyes. Astrid picked up Hiccup and put him over her shoulder and began to walk up further up the snowy path.

Astrid saw that they were at the hill when she saw that the sky was getting darker and temperature began to drop. _We should make shelter and carry on tomorrow_ Astrid decided as she found a shelter of trees by the side of a small river that had been frozen due to the weather conditions. Putting down Hiccup she looked at the surroundings checking to see if there was any more of those creatures around.

To weak to open his eyes Hiccup thought of what Astrid did back there when those creatures attacked. She was willing to risk her life to save him. _Why did she do that, she could have died trying to save me_ Hiccup thought. _None of the other teenage Vikings would ever do that_. As Hiccup was thinking he felt himself heat up dramatically but couldn't figure out what it was.

Astrid was still looking at the forest when she heard Hiccup groan and walk over to him. She saw thin layers of sweat trickling down his face; she placed the back of her hand to his forehead and felt that his temperature had risen dramatically. Immediately she walked over to the frozen river and cut some of the ice out of it with her axe but cut her hand on the sharp part of the ice during the process. She walked over to Hiccup and placed the ice in a small bit of cloth and put it on Hiccup's forehead.

After their dragons had warned them about the storm and heard the news that Hiccup and Astrid were missing in the forest Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout decide they would go in after them. Originally they were going to take there dragons however the dragons wouldn't move because they didn't like the cold. In the night they began to meet up with each other to try and find Astrid and Hiccup however they would have to sneak out at night. Snotlout and Fishlegs went t o Ruffnut and Tuffnut house, there hey saw Ruffnut outside the house and Ruffnut who was a piece of rope dangling from the top window. "Come on Tuff" Ruffnut said

Ruffnut looked down at his sister "You going to catch me?"

"Yes"

"You better do"

"I promise now jump"

"Fine"

A sound caused Ruffnut to turn around when Tuffnut jumped.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tuffnut screamed as he jumped and landed flat on his face

"Sorry" His sister said "I thought I heard something" She continued

"Yeah you did, me hitting the ground" Tuffnut replied

Snotlout and Fishlegs were trying not to laugh

"So much for sneaking out quietly "Snotlout said

"It was her fault" Tuffnut complained

"Was not" Ruffnut snapped

"Was to"

"Was not"

"Was to"

"Was not"

"Will both of you be quiet" Snotlout growled the two twins carried on and began to fight each other. Snotlout walked up to them and banged there heads together causing them to fall on the floor.

"Hey!" Tuffnut complained

"Come on" Snotlout complained

"It's freezing out here" Ruffnut complained

"Well done you can state the obvious" Her brother sneered

Unimpressed Ruffnut slapped her brother across the back of the head.

"Come on we have to be quiet" Snotlout complained again

The group travelled through the forest and found that it was covered in snow more than the village. Snotlout walked in front with the twins in the middle and Fishlegs at the back.

"Look the moon" Ruffnut said

"What do you want a medal?" Tuffnut mocked.

"We'll never find them at this rate" Fishlegs mumbled as they continued to look for Hiccup and Astrid.

Night had come and the temperature dropped, Hiccup was already shivering and his cough had a slight wheeze in it. The only thing she could think of was to keep him as warm as possible. She tightened the furs around Hiccup's body and lay next to him. Hiccup even in his sleep put his arms around Astrid trying to get as much warmth as he could. Astrid did the same but it wasn't just for warmth, she hoped that Hiccup would survive the Night's Fury.


	13. Screams in the Dark

**The Night's Fury**

The sun crept through the forest making the snow and ice shine in the light. Astrid opened her blue ice eyes and looked down at the pale, fragile frame of the boy lying limply in her arms. His skin was cold and his lips had already begun to turn blue. Howling, the cold, icy chill of the winds screeched as it went through the trees. Astrid had a sinking feeling in her stomach and turned her attention back to Hiccup. "Hiccup" Astrid called as she shook him. He let out a small moan when she tried to move him; she looked at him with concerned eyes. _If we don't move soon we will never get back home_ Astrid thought as she saw more snow beginning to fall. Looking she saw that Hiccup's injuries had become horribly infected, the skin was inflamed. "Come on Hiccup we need to go" Astrid informed as she put her axe on her back. She slid her right arm under Hiccup's legs and her other arm around his shoulders and then she gently lifted him up. Turning around she began to hike back to the village.

"Hey look" Snotlout exclaimed as he ran past some snow covered trees.

"What?" Fishlegs asked as he followed.

The young group of Vikings saw two black creatures lying dead in the snow, staining the snow with their black blood. Tuffnut and Ruffnut walked past the creatures and saw the faint outlines of footprints. By the look of them it looked like one of the people was struggling to walk. "Hiccup" They both said in unison. "Hey guys come here!" Tuffnut shouted. Snotlout and Fishlegs quickly ran over to the twins and saw the footsteps.

"They came this way" Snotlout said

"No" Tuffnut said sarcastically.

Snotlout shot a glare at Tuffnut and began to follow the footsteps. The small group followed the footsteps until they saw blood by the base of a tree and the frozen river by it had a chunk missing out of it. "Come on!" Snotlout shouted.

Astrid treaded through the snow covered forest, she felt Hiccup lean into her almost wanting to be shielded from the cold, strong winds. Holding him closer Astrid tried to give as much heat as she could as she battled the blizzard. She heard a twig snap in the distance and began to quicken her pace through the snow forest. "Hey come back!" A voice shouted desperately. Astrid didn't stop as she was about half way up the bank when someone grabbed her shoulder causing her to fall backwards and roll down the hill. Astrid got up from the snow covered ground and looked around, in the distance she saw Hiccup lying in the snow. "Hiccup! Are you alright?" Astrid shouted as she ran up to him. Hiccup only managed to nod. "What's wrong with you?" Astrid shouted.

"Sorry" The figure said as it stepped forward.

"Tuffnut?" Astrid asked

"Yeah" He replied. "Guys over here" He continued.

Astrid looked in the distance and saw Fishlegs, Snotlout and Ruffnut coming towards them.

"How did you find us?" Astrid asked as she began to pick Hiccup up.

"Is he okay?" Fishlegs asked.

"I don't know, I hope so" Astrid replied.

A gale of wind screeched against the trees as the small group of Vikings began to seek shelter from the blistering blizzard. Every now and again Hiccup let out a small moan of discomfort which caused Astrid to hold him closer trying to at least maintain some of his body temperature. "Come on I can see a cave up ahead" Tuffnut shouted as he pointed into the distance.

"You hear that Hiccup we're going to get out of the blizzard" Astrid whispered to him.

The Vikings set up for the night preparing fires, food ect. Astrid stayed with Hiccup trying to shield him from the cold as best she could. Snotlout came back and told the others that there was a water supply not far from the cave. Astrid looked up to the sky and saw the moon casting its mysterious glow across the snow covered ground. "Is he any better?" a voice came behind Astrid she turned around and saw Ruffnut sit by the side of her. Astrid looked at the pale boy in he arms.

"I don't know the best thing for him now is to warm him up as best as we can'" Astrid replied as she brushed some hair out of his face.

"Well you seem to have him covered" Ruffnut teased before she blocked a smack from Astrid. Ruffnut got up and extinguished the fire.

Astrid lay Hiccup down near the side of the cave which stopped the cold from the entrance. After she lay down beside him so any cold that came through the entrance would hit her and not Hiccup. Staring at the ceiling of the cave she imagined what it would be like to return to the village, it wasn't long until a scream echoed through the cave. Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut woke up and looked in the direction of the scream they found themselves looking towards Astrid who has holding Hiccup close to her. "What the Thor was that!" Ruffnut shouted. Everyone looked at Hiccup was hyperventilating and sobbing in his sleep. "MAKE HIM STOP!" Ruffnut shouted as Hiccup's screams got louder.

A black shadow lurked only a few meters from the cave in which the Vikings were camping in. Green eyes flickered in the dark and a tongue tasted the air. A loud scream reverberated in the crouching figures ears. Eyes fixed on the cave it knew this was the time to move and quickly it ran towards the cave.

**Authors Note: Sorry for shortness and a long time before I updates. I hope my next update won't be as long to wait for. Thank you for everyone who is being patient, reading and reviwing my story. Thank you again and see you next update. Bye.**


	14. Caved In

**The Night's Fury**

"Hiccup! Astrid shouted while shaking his shoulders "Calm down please"

Slowly Hiccup began to stir, his eyelids started to open to reveal bloodshot green eyes. Body coated in a thick sweat and shaking violently he reached out with a pale hand and touched the side of Astrid's face. "Astrid is that you?" He whispered. Astrid put one of her hands on Hiccup's and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah it's me" she replied.

With all of his strength he lifted his body into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her. "I thought I lost you" he said as tears descended from his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"You…you…fell"

"It's alright Hiccup it was just a nightmare" Astrid stroked his hair while supporting and holding him closer to her.

"You…fell" Hiccup repeated while sobbing even louder

"Shhhhh…its okay" Astrid couldn't stand to see Hiccup like this, when she looked into his eyes all she saw was suffering. _I wish I could help you Hiccup, I just wish I knew how_ Astrid thought as she rubbed his arm in a attempt to comfort him while he nuzzled closer to her whimpering softly.

The other Vikings watched as Hiccup's eyes slowly closed and his body becoming limp again. Cautiously they approached the two Vikings to see if they were alright. Tuffnut was about to follow the other three when a loud growl came from behind him, turning around he was met by a pair of glowing green eyes. "Err…guys" he said.

"What is…?" Snotlout stopped when he saw the eyes as well.

Astrid held Hiccup closer to her and pulled out her axe and held it in front of her. Suddenly a harsh, high-pitched shriek was heard and a huge red blur came into the cave. The young Vikings stared at the red dragon in front of them. "What is it Fishlegs?" Astrid asked.

"A Shrill" Fishlegs replied.

Astrid slowly and unnoticeable she placed Hiccup's body in a dark corner of the cave so the Shrill couldn't see him. After she picked up her axe from the floor and held it ready for battle and so did the other Vikings. "Wait wouldn't Hiccup be against this?" Ruffnut asked

"I know he would but Shrills more aggressive than a Monstrous Nightmare and a lot faster and not to mention very unpredictable" Fishlegs replied.

"It's worth a try" Astrid added while she dropped her axe on the floor, the other Vikings copied her and dropped their weapons on the floor as well.

The Shrill stared at them with green cat like eyes which flicked in the moonlight; the Vikings held their breath as the Shrill looked at their dropped weapons and then back to them. A tense silence hung in the air Astrid and the others turned their gaze so they were not facing the dragon in front of them. The plan had seemed to have worked but a growl echoed through the cave which caused them to look up and saw the Shrill's eyes go from green to blood red and it threw back its head and breathed out a jet of flames. Astrid dodged to the floor picking her axe on the way and held it in front of her. The Shrill lunged at the Vikings with incredible speed only missing its target by an inch.

None of them knew how long they had been fighting for and the Shrill was even tiring instead it kept attacking the young Viking time and time again before they either ran off or were knock unconscious by a hit from the Shrills tail. A groan was heard in the cave everyone turned around and saw that Hiccup was waking up this caught the Shrills attention. It reared back its head and let out a huge shriek which shook the cave causing rocks to fall from the walls and roof. "ASTRID!" came a voice behind Astrid, she turned around swiftly to see that the roof above Hiccup was giving in, quickly she ran as fast as she could adrenalin pumping through her veins and arteries.

Hiccup woke up with a start as the ground shook around him. Cracking of rocks was heard from the walls and roof. Bit by bit rocks began to fall around where Hiccup was "ASTRID!" Hiccup screamed as loud as he could. He saw Astrid run towards him as fast as she could. Suddenly he felt the roof above him about to collapse _I'll have to run for it_ Hiccup thought as he tried his best to stand up ended up falling back down again. The roof was falling fast leaving Hiccup to drag himself out of the way of the plummeting rocks. Suddenly some rocks from the side fell off and blocked the opening between Astrid and Hiccup. Shielding his eyes from the dust and chips of rocks which broke off as they collided with the stoned floor, he looked up and saw a gap near the top of the fallen rocks. Nearly loosing his footing due to the fact that he didn't have his metal leg, Hiccup climbed up the wall of rocks in front of him putting his hand through the gap. A rock that his foot was on came loose causing him to fall quickly he grabbed the rock at the top of the wall. Sweat ran down Hiccup's brow as his grip was getting weaker and weaker.

"Hiccup!" He heard Astrid shout

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted relived

"Hiccup! Come on grab my hand"

"I'll try"

Hiccup reached up with his other hand and grabbed Astrid's outstretched hand, Astrid grabbed Hiccup's shoulder with her other hand and pulled him up the rocks. Hiccup heard a roar from the other side of the rocks; a few seconds later a fiery glow highlighted the rocks behind Astrid making the rocks heat up. The Shrill hit Astrid with its tail making her let go of Hiccup. Desperately Hiccup reached up and grabbed Astrid's arm and held on for his life. "Astrid watch out!" a Ruffnut shouted. Astrid turned her gaze so she could see what was going on. The shrill charged at Astrid she pulled Hiccup was hard as she could and managed to get him out of the cave of rocks.

Roaring the Shrill charge and knocked Astrid out the way and pinned Hiccup to the ground. Its head flicked back and was about to release its fire when a loud shriek was heard. Everyone turned around and saw a black blur jump on the Shrills back and snapped at the back of its neck. Hiccup knew who it was straight away. "Toothless!" He shouted happily. The dragons began to fight each one snapping at each other determined to kill the one another. The Shrill lunged at Toothless and grabbed him in its jaws and throwing him into a wall. Astrid ran up to Hiccup and carried him to the others. "We need to get back to the village now!" Tuffnut shouted. Everyone agreed and ran out of the cave.

"Wait Toothless" Hiccup cried.

"We can't go back now" Ruffnut replied.

A roar echoed through the trees followed by a loud thud, the Vikings knew one dragon had fallen.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long I ran out of ideas. Anyway thank your for being patient and I hope to see you all next .**


	15. Final Conflict

**The Night's Fury**

"Toothless!" Hiccup screamed as he heard the distant thud from the cave. He struggled against Astrid's hold on him as he desperately tried to go and find his dragon. After a while of running the Vikings heard a small cry, Astrid looked down at Hiccup and saw small traces of tears running down his face. Tuffnut looked to the sky and saw the sun wasn't far off from setting behind the trees. "Guys I think we should find shelter quick" Fishlegs called.

"What do you mean? The sun hasn't set yet we still have a few hours before night comes" Replied Tuffnut

"Not because of that, look" Fishlegs pointed to a distant storm that could be seen through the trees.

"Oh that's just great" Ruffnut said sarcastically.

Astrid brushed some of Hiccup's hair from his tearstained face and held him closer to her hoping that it would comfort him. She looked to the sky and wondered if Toothless was alright.

The Shrill knocked Toothless into one of the stone walls of the cave; his scales scraped some of them tearing loose. Jumping up Toothless charged at the Shrill knocking it into a sharp rock sticking out of the opposite side of the cave. Its scales were penetrated by the jagged rock; the injury reached an inch off of the dragon's heart. The Shrill hissed and snapped its jaws at Toothless while flaring its nostrils causing as cloud of smoke to come out of it. The Night Fury's elongated black claws dug into the stone flooring of the grey cave. Muscles tensed, ears back and teeth bared into a snarl Toothless stood there waiting to see what his opponent was doing. Red claws came out of nowhere and scratched down Toothless's face leaving a bloodied grove down the right side of his face. The Shrill flew vertically in the air disappearing into the bloodstained clouds. Toothless let out a ragged breath and checked himself of any of injuries what he saw shocked him; the skin of the wings were torn. Veins and arteries had been cut open during the fight; he lifted his wings slowly to see the damage clearly. As soon as they were about half way open an agonising electric shock shot into his chest muscle causing him to halt his action. Fresh blood poured from his face and dripped onto the now red snow.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted as he sat up panicked. In a matter of seconds he heard hurried footstep rapidly approach him the figure knelt down in front of him. Hiccup looked up and saw Astrid's concerned face.

"Are you alright?" She asked while holding on of his hands.

Hiccup nodded and tried to wipe the traces of fallen tears hoping that she didn't see it. _Don't cry again. Don't cry again_ Hiccup thought as he felt more tears on the verge of falling. Quickly he put his right hand over his face as the tears began to fall. He felt Astrid wrap her arms around his neck and waist while holding him tightly so his head was over her shoulder. Astrid knew how hard it was for Hiccup to leave Toothless behind and hoped for both of them that he was alright.

Toothless limped through the forest following his humans scent suddenly he heard a familiar roar from above. Instantaneously he looked up to see the Shrill who was looking down on the Night Fury. Toothless was furious, once again this dragon was in the way of the hunt for Hiccup and the others. Teeth bared a hiss managed to escape Toothless's mouth. The Shrill's eyes were fixed on the injured Night Fury and dived straight for him.

"Snotlout look" Ruffnut called as she pointed to a river.

"What is it Ruff?" Snotlout replied as he walked up to her.

"Look" She repeated and pointed at the river.

Snotlout looked at the river and noticed a piece of wool on the edge of the river, he knew what that meant. They were almost home.

"Come on guys we've got the food so lets go" Tuffnut called through the trees.

Snotlout and Ruffnut stood up and walked up to Tuffnut.

"Tuffnut we're almost home" His sister shouted.

"What?" He questioned.

"We've seen some wool floating down the river and the only village on this island is us" Snotlout summed that up.

Tuffnut was silent until he shouted "Finally! Let's go tell Astrid and Hiccup"

Snotlout and Ruffnut agreed as they made their way to the camp they had set up.

Astrid was holding Hiccup when he said "I don't remember us setting up a camp"

Astrid pulled away from then hug she was giving him to look at his face "You past out when we trying to find shelter so when we did we thought you should get some rest"

"Where did the others go?"

"They went to find some food"

Hiccup found a nearby stick and began to draw patterns in the soil. Astrid watched him for a bit before she asked. "Hiccup?"

"Yes Astrid"

"What's been wrong with you lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about your illness and so on"

"I'm not too sure myself Astrid I just can't get the day out of my head it's permanently there all the time"

Astrid just stayed quiet and waited for him to continue.

"Every time I try to do something my leg always makes it difficult for me to do it. Let's face it I can't do anything"

"Hiccup you're wrong you can do things like when you bonded with Toothless, convinced the most stubborn Vikings to trust and befriend dragons and you defeated the Red Death".

"But Astrid I was never like you and the others, I was never strong like you were".

"I think you're the strongest person I have ever met Hiccup"

"I know I'm we…What? What do you mean?"

"You have to be strong to carry on your life knowing that you have lost a leg and most of the time you act like it never happened, you are stronger than you think"

Hiccup smiled and embraced her "Thanks Astrid"

A rustle in the bushes caught their attention they turned around and saw Ruff, Tuffnut and Snotlout emerge. "Hey I hate to break up your little moment but we have big news for you" Tuffnut explained.

"What is it?" Astrid asked.

"We're nearly home" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Seriously" Astrid said

"Yeah!" Snotlout shouted.

"Hey Hiccup aren't you excited?" Ruffnut asked

"Yeah but…What about Toothless I need to know he's alright" Hiccup replied.

The Shrill screeched as Toothless bit down on its leg tearing flesh from bone. Twisting its neck around the Shrill bit the front left leg of Toothless leaving a huge hole in it. Muscles twitched with discomfort as blood poured from the injury. Red eyes gazed upon green, Toothless inhaled a breath as the Shrill swooped down for a final attack. The Shrill threw its head back and let loose a jet of flames which hurdled towards Toothless who countered attacked the Shrill with his own blue fire. The two flames connected causing an explosion of light which swept across the forest.

A bright light stopped the Vikings in their tracks. They stared for a few minutes before they could see the colours of blue and fiery orange. "Toothless!" Hiccup screamed as he began to stand up but ended up loosing his balance. Astrid wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders and the other around his waist holding him up.

"Hiccup take it easy" Astrid commanded as she began to sit him back down again.

"No Astrid I need to find Toothless" Hiccup argued as he struggled from Astrid's grip. Eventually Hiccup managed to brake free of her and ran as fast as he could towards the flames.

"Hiccup come back" Astrid called to him.

"Sorry Astrid I need to find Toothless" Hiccup replied as he ran off in search of his dragon.

Hiccup ran as fast as he could through the undergrowth tripping over a few times but regained his ground quick and carried on his search for Toothless.

Fire shot past both dragons only missing their faces by less than an inch. The Shrill threw its head back again and let loose a second jet of fire this time hitting Toothless's injured limb. Toothless snarled and then roar in fury before unleashing five powerful blasts of blue fire hitting the Shrill's face. Cindered red eyes slowly glazed over before the body of the Shrill completely collapsed onto the floor with its blood staining the once pure white snow. Not long after Toothless's green eyes began to close before he too fell into the snow.

Hiccup couldn't here anything that gave him a sign that any of the dragons were still alive; all he could here was the footsteps of the other Vikings behind him. The storm from the horizon had reached the island bringing heavy rain which made the snow and ice more slippery. Eventually Hiccup got near the snow covered cave but what he saw broke his heart…Toothless's battered form lying motionless in the snow. _No Toothless_ Hiccup thought as he ran as fast as he could towards the downed dragon. He tripped and fell onto the Night Fury's neck and part of its front left leg but felt a wetness on the scales, he sat back and looked at his shirt and hands…they were stained in thick dark blood. "Toothless come on buddy wake up" Hiccup sobbed as he shook the dragon who gave no response to his riders touch.

Astrid and the others had followed Hiccup back to the cave when they found him they were frozen on the spot of what they saw. Slowly walking up to Hiccup Astrid tried to control her breathing fearing the worst. When she reached Hiccup she saw tears pouring down his face, his eyes were bloodshot and his nose was red. Hiccup turned his head towards Astrid and sobbed his heart out on her shoulder. Astrid embraced Hiccup as she could and gave him reassuring words to try and calm him down and holding back her own tears. The other Vikings soon walk over to the two to give Hiccup their own comfort. Rain dripped on Hiccup's face blending in with his own tears, soon after his green eyes closed as he entered darkness. Giving one last look at the fallen Night Fury Astrid picked up Hiccup and followed the others back to the Village.

The sun shone through the window of the Haddock household hitting Hiccup's eyelids. Emerald green eyes opened and scanned the room and saw his dad sitting beside him. Sitting up slowly Hiccup looked at his dad with questionable eyes. "Toothless?" Hiccup mumbled. Stoick sighed before replying.

"Some friends can't be replaced Hiccup…" With that Hiccup cast his gaze downwards as he felt more tears in his eyes. The creak of the door was heard but he cared not of who came in. Suddenly Hiccup felt something wet on his face. He looked up and saw Toothless standing in front of him. "…But luckily some don't have to be" Stoick finished. Hiccup hugged Toothless "It's great to see you bud" Hiccup cried happily into the dragons neck. Toothless licked Hiccup again and led Hiccup outside which were where the others were waiting for him. Hiccup ran up to Astrid and hugged her tightly as he could. "It's good to see you both back to normal" She said. Hiccup smiled at her as Toothless crept up behind him and wrapped his wings around the two Vikings making them laugh. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut laughed with them as did Toothless.

A few weeks passed since Toothless returned and Astrid decided to check up on Hiccup who starting to get used to his prosthetic limb that had now been fixed by Gobber. When she walked in she saw him at his drawing and writing in a book. "What are you doing Hiccup?" She asked. Hiccup jumped as he didn't notice her coming into the house.

"Oh I'm just finishing this book I'm doing" Hiccup replied.

"You're writing a book?"

"It's not just writing it has pictures too. See?" Hiccup flicked a few pages to were beautifully drawn sketches were. Astrid stood their amazed at the detail and effort Hiccup had put into every image he drew. She noticed a picture of a huge black creature with dragon eyes fighting against what looked like her defending Hiccup who was on the floor.

"Is that…?"

"Yeah that's you fighting that creature"

"So is this book about what happened?"

"Yeah"

"What's it called?"

Hiccup turned the book to the cover and there inscribed was…

_The Night's Fury_

_By Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_

**Authors Note: Well everyone this is the end of the Night's Fury. I hope you have all enjoyd it and that we will see eachother in future stories. Thank you to evryone who has been patient and has reviewed. A big thank you to everyone. See you around. Bye.**

**Hiccup: Thank you for reading**

**Toothless: Bye**


End file.
